A Sword, a Helm, and a Shield
by JoshSwordsmaster
Summary: Evil from the Negigas Realm strikes peace in the Light Realm and the Twilight Realm. With Midna kidnapped, Link must unite with Gannondorf to destroy this threat and bring peace, not just to the worlds, but themselves. Secret pasts are revealed.


Josh: Alright, hi everyone it's me Josh, the totally funny and awesome author of this story, and my unpaid, unfairly treated, lowly intern, Navi!

Navi: Hey, listen up everyone, I just- wait, what! I'm not getting paid? Why the hell am I not getting paid! And what do you mean lowly intern! This has got to be freaking joke! Why the f*ck are people still treating me like this! Why do I have to deal with this crap! Other people who worked as guides didn't have to f*cking deal with this f*cking crap! I've criticized as an annoying little bitch because I was told by Nintendo to keep reminding Link from picking his nose and to beat Gannondorf every 5 damn minutes a day because he hasn't even done it yet! You know what, f*ck you Josh, f*ck you readers, f*ck you Nintendo, I QUIT! (flies away angrily, slams door, pots fall to the floor smashing)

Josh: Well that... uhm... went well, I guess. Looks like I'll have to hire a new assistant, and clean up the mess. (door bursts open, hitting the wall and a fairy on fire shoots in)

Random fire fairy: Hello Josh. (the fire fairy is angry)

Josh: (stammering) Wh-who are you?

Random fire fairy: I'm Dinra, a fire fairy, and I'm also the one who is gonna kick your ass for making Navi cry!

Josh: Wait, wait, it's not my fault! I don't have any money right now so I can't pay her and besides, don't blame me; blame idiots who draw pictures and videos of Navi's death. It's their faults, not mine.

Dinra: Oh... I guess I interrupted something pretty important (sadly). Sorry readers. I guess I'll have to go and explain Navi it wasn't your fault. (begins to float to the door)

Josh: Wait, how would you like to be my assistant? I'll actually pay you and this Christmas, I'll send something to Navi for all her troubles, okay?

Dinra: Really, awesome! I'd love too, what do I have to do?

Josh: Be the disclaimer, have random chats at the beginning and ending of each story. Pretty easy stuff.

Dinra: Sweet, when do I start?

Josh: Right now, just say the disclaimer.

Dinera: Okay, well, Josh here doesn't own the characters created by Nintendo, they're the rightful owners. Except for the characters Josh made. Please enjoy the story and review, thank you. So... how was that?

Josh: Pretty good for a first time... so uh, how should I start the story!

Dinra: I don't know, maybe like this?

Chapter 1 - Void

It had been months since the defeat of the mighty warlock Gannondorf and peace bloomed in both the light world and twilight world. Gannondorf wasn't really dead, instead was in his old prison cell known as the Sacred Realm, a big white space of nothing. Floating aimlessly across the void, he used his thoughts as his way of speaking through the undisturbed silence. Soon he was able to open his eyes. -Home, sweet home- he thought, -Once again, I, the great dark master, or whatever, is defeated by the Hero. Humiliated as a warlock of darkness and bringing shame to the Gerudoes. I wonder why there even is a hero. Without me, he'd be another regular Hyrulean, that damned Link.- He decided to try, once again, develop another plan to effort fully, try to escape and destroy Hyrule, and hopefully pick someone smarter and more maturely, like Agahnim, to aid him. A sad smile crept on his face; he had done this sort of thing so many times and yet, is foiled at every turn. He began to think again, hoping his mind wouldn't become blank as the void he laid in. - I might as well get out of here, take some time off and, be reasonable, try to relax. Before he could get started, a thought passed him. Why did he try to rule? He began to remember when he was trained to rule the world, why he would cause destruction, when he was a child.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - It was back in Gerudo Fortress, after he had been born a male to the mother, Anjin. The female thieves began to wonder what they would do with him. They had decided to put him with the rest and leave him at the orphanage in the Hyrule Town Market.

But suddenly, immediately saw the glowing birthmark on his right hand and realized he had the mark of the goddesses. Their cultures were depended on females since the goddesses were females, but since the child was male, yet he had their mark, they would raise him to be like them. He grew up alone with his mother, who was being praised, giving birth to a child of the gods. Not aloud anywhere outside where girls, who were of course jealous, might disgrace him. He was trained to think like one of them and to know that the only way to survive is to become more powerful than anyone and not to let compassion and friendship to get in the way; it's every person for them. He grew up, fearing others, rather than fearing him. Weak.

They had tried countless times to train his triforce powers by putting him in harsh conditions, without his mother knowing. Like when he was seven, they purposely left him all alone in the desert near some ruins to see if he would grow angry of abandonment and try to use his magic to destroy the old buildings. Instead he wept till one of them came and took him home.

When he became fifteen years old, he was ordered to rob a home and kill any witnesses. When he arrived at the home, he snuck through an open window. He did not realize the family had heard of his presence and immediately the father and his son ran up to see Gannondorf, scurrying towards the window when he was tripped by the boy, throwing a ball under his feet. He fell with a hard thud, but got back up with a sword in his hands. The father, realizing he was a Gerudo, pleaded to him that he had a family and to spare their lives. With sympathy in his heart, he told the father to give up a few valuables; otherwise the other Gerudoes would come and finish the job. The father looked at him with joy and gave him a few pounds of rupees. He then said "You're not like the other Gerudo thieves, thank you and may the goddesses' thank you as well!" Gannondorf smiled and jumped out of the window, happily running into the darkness where the rest of the group of trainees was. They all thought he had a done a great job but to his dismay, a spy Gerudo had been hiding behind the bushes in front of the home, listening to everything that had happened. She reported to the high council. A meeting was soon held by the high order of the thieves.

There were three elders, Faro, Diria, and Nayo. They each have a long robe that hanged from their shoulders to their feet, completely covering their bodies, except their heads. Each robe was the same color as their hair. Faro was green, Diria was red, and Nayo was blue. "He cannot be trained, our efforts to make him stronger have failed, there is too much sympathy in him, he's useless!" said Diria, "He's weak and will not be any use to us!" "Look Diria, he's a male, he may not seem smart but he is quite strong," said Nayo correctively. "He has the mark of power in his right hand, of course he's strong, but he doesn't even utilize its full potential!" snapped Diria. "If I may recall, you know how the child seems to go for quite some time without letting anyone know, not even his mother, Anjin?" interjected Faro. Diria and Nayo looked at her, with expression as if they were hearing it for the first time. They both nodded. "I had sent a spy to see where he goes and what he does," said Faro depressingly, "He has not been training during his absent, instead he had found a friend near the banks of Lake Hylia." Diria and Nayo suddenly changed their expressions to bewilderment. "He what!" yelled Diria. "That's right and it seems the boy he is with is teaching him about kindness and such, everything that we go against. We have no choice but to stop this friendship," said Faro with an upset feeling. "It seems we may benefit from this to," said Nayo with a sly look. "What do you mean?" Diria said confused. "If we break this friendship in a harsh way, it just might awaken the anger and power deep within him and soon become powerful enough to lead us," explained Nayo happily. "Then it's agreed, before Gannondorf leaves to see his "friend," I will send someone to burn the house down, so when he sees his friend dying in front of him, he try to seek revenge," said Faro with determination of seeing their new "king" rise upward from his former shell.

They had decided to prepare him for his unknown tragic event that is to come. They began to order him around like a slave, beat him like one, and even starve him. A week later, before Gannondorf left to see his friend, one of the thieves was ordered to burn down the house. What she hadn't realized is that the father was the owner of a nearby fishing hole and that the whole family was there. After igniting the house she left, wondering why no screams were heard, with hope that Gannondorf will see the flames. She left, running towards the entrance of the fortress, without any witnesses. When he did came to see his friend, he noticed a bright light coming from over the hill where his friend's home is and came to see the giant ball of flames where the house once stood; he immediately fell into sadness. He stood there in front of what was once his friend's home, now a huge fire that could be seen from the heavens to the underworld. When the flames finally died down, he walked around the black ashes of the home to see what had started the flames; he saw a left over piece of wood in good condition, a foot away from the ashes. He knew what it was, known only to grow in the desert and could burn hotter and brighter than any other piece of wood in Hyrule due to its dryness; a piece of Gero wood. The Gerudoes were the only ones who could have access to this type of wood. They had destroyed his one and true friend. Seeing what they had done, the anger inside of him began to grow; the years he spent living with those horrible women began to boil all in one spot. He looked upon his birthmark that had begun to glow; he realized what the Gerudoes mention by obtaining power. That way, no one could take anything away from you and leave you broken.

Suddenly, he lifted his hands into the air and yelled into the sky, "Goddesses of the heavens, how dare you curse me with this mark and make me suffer with those thieves!" He yelled out in anger, "I will make you suffer as much as I did and everyone else to show what your ignorance has done! You will be damned to the center of the underworld!" Suddenly, a white ball of dark energy began to grow in his hands. He threw it into what was still standing in the remains of his friend's home. It blew as if a hundred bombs were placed into the center of it and ignited. The Gerudo who burned down the home was walking back to the fortress had suddenly heard a boom and the ground beneath her feet shook. She ran to see Gannondorf in front of what was a pile of ashes into a giant pit in the ground. Excitedly, thinking that he had finally toughened up, she ran to report to the high council of what had happened and began to prepare his arrival. Everyone in the fortress assembled in to the Grand Hall, awaiting their new "king".

The Grand Hall was a huge, long room with a red rug, stretching from the main doors to the three thrones of the elders. When they began to hear someone approaching the doors, everyone had quieted down. The walking had stopped but not at the entranced of the doors. Confused, everyone began to hear a strange noise, of what sounds like a fizzing noise. Suddenly, the doors exploded in a ball of fire and the remains were scattered upon the floor. Frightened, the women held up their weapons to see Gannondorf in black robes, walking through the flames. The elders looked frightened of their fates as the child, now a mighty warlock began to walk towards them. His clothing had changed onto what seemed like a mixture of black armor and black sorcerer clothes with a blood colored cape. His face showed a deep rage, mixed with the blackest hatred they had ever seen.

He opened his mouth and spoke to them in a different voice, sounding like a man who lived in the underworld, no longer feeling fear. "Who is the one who burned down that home by thb lake!" he spoke with a calm but angry voice. After a moment's silent, the three elders rose and began to speak, still shocked over his new power. "We knew what would have become of you if you had continued to befriend another," said Nayo in a confident but frightened voice, "You would have grown to become weaker than you already had been. There was no choice but to get rid of what was keeping you from becoming what you truly were." The warlock looked upon them with a harsh glare, almost as if he was staring into their soul. He then said "I finally understand what you mean when you mean not to befriend anyone and to become stronger, why not to let friendship or anything else get in the way."

The elders looked at him, hoping he may serve them for helping him realize his true power but soon regretted it. Gannondorf proceeded to lift his hand in the air and, in astonishment; a black orb began to grow violently. Everyone looked at him with frightened looks, and saw as the great Gannondorf threw the black ball of energy right at the elders, making a bigger explosion than the doors. The screams of the elders, just before they were hit, echoed through the halls of the fortress. Using his new power, Gannondorf walked up to the three thrones and levitated the corpses and the two chairs that were aside from where the middle elder, Diria, had sat. He sat in his new throne, the new king of the Gerudoes, and the new threat of peace has awoken.

Josh: Well what do you think?

Dinra: Not bad for a first time.

Josh: This is my first chapter of a story I had ever written, so I really don't know what to think.

Dinra: In guess. Still needs some work though... but it really depends on what the reader thinks. So listen up everyone! Josh here would really like your opinions and would enjoy it if you take a little of your time to read and tell him what you think, plus, if you had any questions, just type it down with your review. Anyway, I have a few questions for you Josh.

Josh: Ok.

Dinra: How were you inspired on this story, how long did it take you, and are you gonna re-write it?

Josh: Well, I began to read stories on FanFic as an anonymous viewer. I was going to be a flash artist, but decided to work on my story line skills here for a special flash video no one has ever done. It's a secret and nobody knows it but me, except for two other people. I read about a few stories of where Gannondorf turns good, but some didn't have enough details. Late one night, it was bugging my head so much that I got to work and wrote this chapter in 30 minutes flat, it wasn't long enough though. But it might take some time for the next chapter to come out. Probably a month or two, since I have another story that'll turn into the flash video I was talking about. And I'll probably re-write it if I don't become lazy enough.

Dinra: Oh okay, I guess that's it then, till next time rea- (door bursts open again, hits the wall, wonder how long the door will last before it breaks?)

Navi: Hey wait a minute! Oh... can I talk Josh?

Josh: Meh, sure.

Navi: Okay, I'm sorry Josh for earlier, I got out of control a bit and Dinra explained to me what happened, hug?

Josh: Hug. (Navi and Josh hug, Dinra awing in the background)

Navi: Now that that's out of the way, (turns towards the audience). Alright listen up, if I catch anyone making another stupid video about me dying (pulls out a chainsaw from who knows where) I'll - The following has been censored due to too much violence and . . . oh what the hell! - grind your head and shove it up you're ass, piece by piece! Then I'll take a hot iron bar and burn it through your stomach and even grab your throat and rip it off! (flies out door on a killing spree)

Dinra: Oh goddesses, please help us...

Josh: Can we move along, my attention span is getting smaller.

Dinra: Okay back to where we were... goodbye everyone and remember-

Josh: -leave your child home alone with a tank of gas and a lighter!

Dinra: That's right, leave your child with- wait what!

Josh: Till next time anonymous readers and un-anonymous readers! The next chapter is due in Febuary/March something.

Dinra: Be patient or I'll send Navi after you! 


End file.
